


“Dammit, Uta.”

by ShuubertTsukiyumyum



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Rare Pair Week 2015 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuubertTsukiyumyum/pseuds/ShuubertTsukiyumyum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokyo Ghoul Rare Pair Week<br/>Day 3: First Kiss (June 10th)</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Dammit, Uta.”

Suddenly everything went quiet. Did he lose consciousness? Was he about to loose it? The confusion from blood loss made it hard to think. He felt like he shouldn’t be there. Why was it so quiet…

“Hey.” A muffled voice startled him back to clarity, just for a second. “Hey, Take.” 

“I think you overdid it, boss.” A second voice. It sounded squeaky, funny. If he had control over his body, maybe he’d laugh, but he only managed to cough weakly. 

“Shut up, Roma.” The first voice growled. “Go find the others, it’s time to go.” He knew that voice so well, but he couldn’t remember the name that went with it. He was so cold. Something shook his shoulder, the one he could still feel. “Take, come on, you need to stay awake.”

There was something wet on his lips, dripping down his chin. Water, he realised after a moment. It felt so good, like he hasn’t had water in ages, it helped a lot. Something was under his head, pushing it slightly upwards, to help him drink. It felt like heaven. He was starting to remember where he was.

He coughed violently this time, sending all the water in his throat out of his body. The person helping him was whispering something to him, but he couldn’t hear them.

“…m is close, they’ll take care of you.” Uta. It was Uta, he remembered. The memories of the past few hours slowly came to him too, and his body felt like a strange mix of pain and dullness.

“Dammit, Uta.” Take hissed as the ghoul placed him back on the ground. He pulled at the disgusting, bloodstained zebra coat. God, it was  _hideous_.

“I’m sorry, you know I couldn’t go easy on you. Not with everyone watching.” The investigator felt fingers lightly raking through his hair, as his eyes slid closed. “Hey, don’t fall asleep.”

“ ’M not…” He was losing consciousness again, those fingers soothing him so much, he almost forgot the pain again.

“Your friends will be here in a moment. You’ll be alright.” Uta’s lips touched his suddenly, and he kissed him back instinctively. Promptly, he realised, it was the first time they’d kissed in a very long time. The ghoul laughed as they parted. “Get well, Hirako. I’ll see you soon.”

The warm, soft touch disappeared from his hair and he hated that. He heard Uta stand up and walk away.

“Uta.” He called after him.

“What is it, Hirako?” He answered already a few feet away.

“Burn that fucking coat.” He smirked. He was sure Uta liked that disgusting piece, he always had questionable taste.

Uta’s low laughter was the last thing he heard, before the loud steps of his teammates reached him. 


End file.
